And Then He Came In
by Diagura
Summary: *REPOST* Mickie's 90 day no compete clause with WWE has expired, and she moves on to TNA. When she signs her contract, she meets the Phemonenal AJ Styles. AJ Styles/Mickie James *ON HOLD*
1. The Newest Knockout

**And Then He Came In…**

A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: It's been three months since Mickie got fired, and her 90 Day No-Compete Clause has expired. She goes to meet with TNA officials, but meets someone interesting… The Phenomenal AJ Styles.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize. I know Mickie & AJ have worked together before, but just pretend they haven't.

**Chapter 1: The Newest Knockout**

Ah, Orlando, Florida… Nice weather and nice people. OK, I only know Lisa and Christy, but they were nice! It sucks that WWE just made Lisa job to divas who couldn't wrestle their own shit. Ted and Cody, my two best friends, had been on vacation from the 'E' and decided to come with me.

Cody, on the passenger seat, was selecting music. He couldn't decide whether to put Lady Gaga or Beyonce on, so I suggested just turning to a station.

Ted was driving me to TNA Headquarters where I had a meeting with TNA President Dixie Carter. Finally, I would be able to compete again. Those were the most boring three months of my life. Other than the fact that I had my album coming out, I was pretty much just sitting there in Virginia. I didn't even ride my horses.

When we got there, Ted and Cody explained that they would be going to the Food Court at the local mall, and to just call them when I was done. I walked into the building, where I was greeted by a nice woman at the front desk.

"Mickie James. I have an appointment with Dixie Carter." I was tapping my fingers nervously on the counter.

"Hmmm…" She searched for my name on the list of appointments. "Ah, Mickie James, here it is. Just take the elevator to the Third Floor, and go into the last door in the hallway."

"Thanks." I walk into the elevator and press '5.'

"Keep it open!" A voice came from the hall. "Thanks!" He walked in, as I removed my hand from the door.

"No prob… Hey! You're AJ Styles!"

"Guilty…" He turns to me. "And you're Mickie James! My boys love you!"

"Really? That's cool!"

"So, what's the infamous Mickie James doing at TNA Headquarters?"

"I'm hoping to sign a contract…"

"A contract? But aren't you a div…"

"I got fired…" I saw the look of sympathy on his face. Wait… Was he this cute on TV? Wait… Did I just say that?

"I'm sorry… I was just about to go see Dixie too…"

"Oh… You should go in first…"

The elevator doors open on the fifth floor, and we both walk to the end of the hallway, arguing about who should go in first.

"Maybe we should go in together…" He suggested with his hot southern accent.

"Good idea! Then she can decide who she wants to talk to first!" I knock on the door, and hear a woman to tell us to come in.

"Hi, I'm Dixie Carter… And you are Mickie James?"

"That's me…" AJ walked in and stood next to me. "Um, do you want to talk to him first?"

"Both of you sit down, it's not anything private."

AJ and I sit down.

"Mickie, you're here for a contract?" She prints out some papers.

"Yeah…"

She takes the papers out of the printer. "Just read this and sign it. Now, Mr. Jones… This is about your storyline."

"What about it?" His southern accent was so sexy… What am I saying?

"The fans are really liking the fact of you as a heel, but you will turn face soon. And you'll have a storyline with a knockout."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, if you look to your right, you'll see."

I look up with a look of total, utter shock on my face. My eyes were so wide, they felt like they were going to fall out. I look at AJ who was grinning and nodding at me. I try to get the words out of my mouth. "M… Me? But… I haven't even signed my contract!"

"Mickie, you will debut as a valet for Mr. Jones for a few weeks after he turns heel. Of course you will have a romantic angle with him." She informed me with ease. Was it just business to her? "…That's not a problem is it?"

"N…No…" I sign my name on my contract, then turn to AJ.

"If it's OK with you Mickie, then it's OK with me."

"Then it's decided." Dixie interrupted. "You two will get your scripts next week."

"Thank you…" I put down Alexis Laree as my ring name. I once worked for them as Alexis Laree… But maybe a new name would be better… Nah, I'll just put down Mickie James. "May I use your white out?" She nods and I white out Alexis Laree and put down Mickie James, then give her the newly signed contract.

"I guess we'll see you out there then." She said accepting the clipboard. "Oh, and If you don't mind, Allen, please get to know Mickie a bit more."

"Gotcha." He opened the door for me. "Ladies first." How sweet! Only meeting me 10 minutes ago and holding open a door? It took me almost a month to get my best friends to do that for me. I liked him already! But not that way! No, no! Just as a friend.

When we got to the main floor, he asked me where I wanted to go.

"Well, my friends are waiting for me at the local mall." I was staring straight forward at his chest, which showed through his shirt.

"Ok," He led me to his car, and opened the door for me. "The mall it is." He said as he turned on the engine and started driving.

x-x-x-x-x

When we got to the food court, Cody and Ted weren't there yet. I called to see where they were, but no answer. AJ and I decided to eat.

"Mickie, you don't know my real name yet do you?"

"Nope." I said as I put a spoonful of Panda Express in my mouth.

"Allen Jones. But I dread it, so just call me AJ."

"Ok… AJ…" I took a sip from my coke.

"Now Mickie, if we have to get some real chemistry out there, we need to get to know each other." He takes a bite out of his egg-roll. "I'll start." He takes a sip from his Root-Beer. "I was born June 2, 1978. I have three kids names Ajay, Avery, and Albey. My best friend's Daniel Covell, or Christopher Daniels to the fans."

"Interesting… Are you married?"

"Divored… For about a year now."

"Ok, my turn. I was born on August 31, 1979 in Aylett, Virginia. So I'm just a year younger than you. I have no kids. I was engaged to Kenneth Doane, or Kenny Dykstra to the fans, but we called it off. My best friend's Michelle McCool, crazy I know, but she's really nice out of the ring."

"I know she's nice out of the ring. I mean, look at me. I'm heel, but a hell of a nice person."

"Being heel's fun. I remember when I turned on Trish…"

"It is fun…"

I smiled at him and notice Ted and Cody pointing at us from a trash can. "Hey!" I yelled out. "Get over here!" They slowly walk laughing at me, so I just roll my eyes.

"Who's the 'hunk'" Ted exclaimed with an enormous amount of sarcasm, causing Cody to laugh even more.

AJ was blushing in front of me. "He's AJ Styles, if you must know. And when I debut in TNA, I'm managing him."

"Is it just me, Ted, or do I hear wedding bells?"

"No, I can hear it to!" Idiots…

"Will you stop! God, if Randy wasn't such an ass, I'd ask him to kill you!"

"Hey, Mickie, do you have a place to stay at?"

"Well, I was going to ask Christy if I could stay with her, but no answer…"

"Oh, Oh, OFFER!" Ted and Cody yelled out in unison.

"Well, they offered for me!" He takes another sip of his drink. "So how about it?"

"Love to… As long as they're not going to be there." I move my eyes to suggest that I was walking about Cody and Ted.

"Oh, yeah. The Beautiful People won't be there." Did he just wink at me? O… M… G!

x-x-x-x-x

A two bedroom apartment. Yup, that's where I was staying. His duffel bag was on the floor with his boots sticking out the top. It was decent. At least I had a place to stay. The only thing I was worrying about was my clothes that were coming from Virginia. I only took a suitcase full of them. Ten shirts, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of shoes. I didn't think AJ had the room for them in his… Small… Ish apartment.

He directed me to his bedroom. "You can stay in my room."

"What? No! You stay in your room! I'll take the couch!" I debated. It didn't help.

"No, Mickie. You take my room. I'm perfectly fine on the couch."

I felt guilty about taking his room, but after a while, I had to give in to him. Curse his stupid, sexy accent. Just like how I said it in my song, I love my boys with the southern draw. And who knew AJ could sound so sexy even without saying 'Hey Y'all!'

That night, I changed into my pajamas and got in his bed. I couldn't help but check on him, so I walked into the living room. "Hey."

"Hey." He was watching a recording of iMPACT from when he turned heel.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I sit next to him on the couch. "It's fine, really."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's your house."

"Both of ours now."

"Hey… Thanks… For letting me stay here…"

"It's good."

"Just tell me if you want me to leave and I'll go call Christy…"

"Really, it's fine…"

"OK, good luck on iMPACT tomorrow." He thanked me and I went to sleep.


	2. Debut Match Conversations

**And Then He Came In…**

A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: Mickie has moved in with AJ, and a couple weeks have passed. Mickie is now managing AJ to the ring, who is now a face. She makes her TNA in-ring debut in a mixed tag team match with AJ against Desmond Wolfe and Madison Rayne.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize.

**Chapter 2: Debut Match Conversations**

Damn, I was really nervous. I mean really fucking nervous. It was my first TNA match since I left them back then as Alexis Laree. AJ and I are really good friends now at least, and we had some on-camera chemistry. TNA Creative has been telling us to tease the fans with hugging and kissing (on the cheek). Tonight, I would be tagging with AJ against Desmond Wolfe and Madison Rayne. The Beautiful people were decent in the ring, and they knew it. But they also knew I was fantastic in the ring.

I laced up my newly tailored ring attire—White and Cyan, the same colors AJ would be wearing. It was a cyan top with semi-thick straps up to my waste line, white booty shorts with 'M. James," written on the back and black knee-high boots. This new ring attire was way more comfortable than the ones I used to wear on Raw and SmackDown.

As I laced up my boots, The Beautiful People's music started playing, and it was announced that it would be a mixed tag-team match.

"Introducing first, representing The Beautiful People, The TNA Women's Knockout Champion, from Seattle, Washington, Madison Rayne!" The crowd booed immensely, and booed even louder when Desmond Wolfe came out with Chelsea.

He took the mic. "AJ, AJ, AJ… I still cannot believe you turned on us… Of all people, you? You've made the worst decision you have ever made in your—" He was interrupted by AJ's music.

"And their opponents, from Gainesville, Georgia, The Phenomenal AJ Styles, and his tag-team partner from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" The crowd's applause surprised me. I have never been cheered so loudly before. But then again, AJ was with me.

The bell rings, and I start it out with Madison. She punches me with her right hand and tries putting me into a Headlock but I reverse it into a Standing Monkey-Flip. I run into the ropes to give me some momentum and crash into her with the Lou Thesz Press, followed by multiple punches. I point my index finger up suggesting that I would be attempting an aerial move, and climb up on the third rope and hit a Missile Dropkick sending Madison into her corner where she tagged in Desmond Wolfe.

AJ jumped into the ring and dominated basically the whole time. That is, until Madison got the feeling to get involved and slap AJ with her boot. So I ran into the ring and push her off the apron. Then I stepped out of the ring and wait for her to stand up. As she stood up, I spun around and hit her with a Reverse Spinning Roundhouse Kick which impacted on her face.

In the ring, AJ hit the Styles Clash and gets the 1, 2, 3. "Here are your winners, AJ Styles and Mickie James!"

I jumped into the ring and gave him a big hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek as creative told me. He seemed pretty surprised, and smiled. After we celebrated in the ring, we walked to the back where I was greeted by Angelina, Taylor, and Sarita, or as I called them, Lauren, Shantelle, and Sarah, their real names. They had become my best friends.

"Great debut match!" Lauren, the blonde Canadian exclaimed.

"Mickie, you're such a great wrestler!" Shantelle, the second of the three Canadian friends I've made.

"Truly championship material!" Sarah, or Sarita to the fans, said with her Mexican Canadian accent.

"Thanks, guy. But I couldn't have done it without AJ!" I said giving him another big hug while he was drinking water. He grinned. He had such a handsome face.

"So, Mickie," Lauren started to speak. "We're heading over to the bar to party. We had it closed off so only TNA employees could get in. Want to come?"

"I don't know… I don't want to wake up in the morning naked with some guy I don't even know."

"I'm going, Mickie," AJ put his water bottle down. "You should totally come. I'm not drinking, so it's fine you don't."

"Well…" I thought long and hard. "OK… I guess maybe I'll go…"

"YAY!" The three Canadian women exclaimed.

x-x-x-x-x

We got off AJ's car and walked into the bar. We showed our TNA IDs so we would be let in. It was packed with TNA superstars and knockouts. From Jessica (ODB) to Jeff, from Lacey to Josh (Sabin), everyone was there. We were probably the last ones to arrive. Jessica was exactly like her TNA character. Drinking from that flask. I wondered, did it ever get empty? Jeff… Oh, Jeffy… One of my old WWE friends. I remember when we sang Karaoke. Ha! Classic.

AJ and I walked into one of the couple's booths set up for private 'conversation.' We started to talk as _Take It Off_ by Ke$ha started playing.

"Really good match out there, AJ."

"You too, Micks." Only my closest friends called me Micks.

"Maybe you could teach me a couple of your moves." I suggested, trying to make conversation.

"Hmmm… How's the Styles Clash sound?"

"Well, seems pretty easy considering Michelle learned it by herself." I said sarcastically.

"It's a pretty easy move. You just need skill to sell it like it hurts, and she does a hell of a lot better job than me."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, hers looks like it has more impact since she forces her weight down on her opponent, while I just jump up and let myself land."

"But you weigh a lot more than her, so doesn't that help?"

"No, not really…"

We were talking about almost everything we could think of. My album, his little boys, relationships, friendships, moves, and even how many times we've gotten grounded when we were little. Thought I was going to say something about sex, didn't you? Well think again you perverted asshole. Just kidding, but really, seeing as he has three kids, he must be good. What the hell am I saying? Ugh, don't think about stuff like that! AJ's one of your best friends!

"Hey guys!" A drunken Lauren Williams stumbled into the booth. "I'm really, really happy right now! I mean, I just sang to everyone! Want a sample?"

"Lauren, you're really drunk!" I pointed out.

"Maybe we ought to get you home…" AJ suggested.

"Okay… S'long as I can go make out wi—" She fainted on the table in front of us.

AJ lifted her up and carried her into his car. We drove her to her apartment and found the spare key (hidden under the door mat) and put her on her bed. We didn't change her. Ha! I bet AJ wanted to so bad, judging by the look on his face.

"Horny, eh?" I said pointing to his always mountainous crotch.

"Uh…" He blushed with utter embarrassment.

"It's alright. I know you'd never do anything like that." We walk back to his car and get in. "But, if you wanted to, we could…"

"What!"

"I'm just kidding! You know you're one of my best friends, AJ!"

"Oh, thank god…" His southern accent was seducing me yet again. He drove us to his apartment.

I got changed and walked into the living room where he was watching our match in his boxers. Just boxers. HOT! I sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey. Uh…"

"It's OK. It doesn't bother me." I replied to him obviously talking about him in just boxers.

"Alrighty then…" Oh come on! Pretend to yawn and put your arm around me! Can't you see I like you? It's pretty damn obvious that you like me!

"So…" I rest my head on his bare shoulder. "Is it OK we talk for a while?"

"Sure… About?"

"Tell me… Why did you and Wendy divorce… If it's OK with you…"

"Well…" He started. Damn, I loved that southern draw… Oh, please, please say Hey Y'all! "We got into a lot of fights after Albey was born, and she started cheating on me…"

"That's terrible! I'm really sorry!"

"It's OK, Mickie. I didn't really feel it anymore after Albey was born anyways. So I asked to get a divorce." I stay silent looking into his deep, blue eyes.

He stayed silent after that too. I could feel some tension. I didn't know why, but we got closer together and went in for a kiss. But we never kissed… I had pulled away, feeling bad about what happened to him and his wife. I didn't want to put him into a relationship he didn't want to be in to. I heard AJ sigh.

"Goodnight, Mickie…" His tone turned from happy to sad in an instant. I almost felt like crying… I'm really sorry, AJ… For all you've been through…


	3. Four on Four, One on One

**And Then He Came In…**

A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: Mickie, Angelina, Taylor, and Sarita take on The Beautiful People and Daffney. After the match, Mickie meets with Dixie Carter, and when she returns home, she gets a huge surprise.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize.  
Also, I do NOT get TNA on TV because of stupid budget cuts my parents made. Ugh… Sorry for any TNA superstar/knockout being out of character.

**Chapter 3: Four on Four, One on One**

After last week's little 'thing' with AJ, I couldn't find the guts to talk to him. I felt really bad for him. Wendy cheating on him… Wow… I just wanted my best friend to be happy… I had a tag team match, four on four. They hadn't told us who they wanted to get the pin, as long as it was on my team.

Angelina's Music plays, and she comes out to the ring wearing her usual ring attire. She had just gotten back from an injury, so she had a brace on her elbow. "The following is an Eight Knockout Tag Team Match, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Angelina Love!" The crowd sheered for the blonde. She was the only knockout from The Beautiful People (Former) who knew how to wrestle good.

Sarita and Taylor's music plays and they do their signature entrance. "And her tag team partners, first, from Mexico City, Sarita, and from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Taylor Wilde!" They jumped into the ring and pleased the crowd.

It was AJ's music that played next. They hadn't given me a proper theme yet, so I came out to it. "And their tag tam partner, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" I did my entrance, just like I did in WWE. I skipped through the walkway and got on the second rope with my signature had taunt. AJ's music played for a minute, then the Beautiful People's music plays.

"And their opponents, first, The TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions, Velvet Sky, Lacey von Erich, and The TNA Women's Knockout Champion, Madison Rayne!" The crowd half booed and half cheered as they did their usual entrance with all the ass-shaking and almost-kissing. It was like a strip club on live TV.

Daffney's music plays, the last person in the match. "And their tag team partner, from Sybil, Texas, Daffney!" She screamed like usual, and put her hat down on the apron. The bell rings. Lauren (Angelina) and Shannon (Daffney) start it out.

Daffney hits a big-boot on Angelina and she gets knocked down. She tried to get up but is dropkicked in the face by Velvet who was just tagged in. Velvet picks her up and does an Irish Whip. I manage to get a tag on her without Velvet noticing and I hit her with a Lou Thesz Press. I get on the top rope and hit a missile dropkick.

After about 15 minutes, including the commercial, I was in with Lacey. She hit her signature Moonsault transitioned into an elbow drop. Then she attempts a chokeslam, but I reverse it into a STYLES CLASH! The crowd went WILD! And I mean WILD! I get into a pinning position and get the 3.

"Here are your winners, Angelina Love, Taylor Wilde, Sarita, and Mickie James!" I was undefeated on TNA. I wondered when I'd get my first championship match. Hopefully soon, because after a three-week reign as Women's Champion in WWE, I felt that I was just being a jobber.

When we walked backstage, I was informed that Dixie wanted to see me in her Arena Office. I walk through the halls and knock on her door. She tells me to come in and I take a seat.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied. "It's about your storyline with Allen. I have a new script for you two." She hands me two very thick packets of paper.

As I look through it, I saw a line… _Kiss Mickie passionately for at least 5 seconds._ "He has to kiss me?"

"Yes. I thought we would add a little romance."

"Oh… That's fine… I guess…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well… Sorta, but not really." She looked puzzled. "AJ has had a turbulent relationship with his ex-wife. And I don't think he's ready to do anything like this…"

"Well, ask him if he's OK with it. If not, we'll work something out."

"Yes, ma'am." I walk out of her office into the Knockout's locker room.

AJ was in a match with Desmond Wolfe. I thought I'd probably tell him after his match. But that proved to be a bad choice. Nobody knew where he was. Maybe he went home. I'll go and check if he's there. I shower and change into my street clothes, and get into my new car that I bought over the weekend.

x-x-x-x-x

I unlock the apartment door, and set my duffel bag on the floor next to his. Good, he was home. I took the scripts out and found him in the kitchen preparing a meal. I never knew he cooked! "Hey…"

"Hey…" He said as he put the food, chicken it looked like, on a big plate. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that… I've just… I have a lot on my mind…"

"No, I'm sorry… For bringing up Wendy…"

"It's fine, really… What's that?"

"Dixie said they're our new scripts… Look at page two…"

He takes one of the think packets in my hand and reads page two. "Oh, wow…"

"She said if you didn't want to do it, we'd work something out."

"Nah, we can do it… But for now, I've cooked us dinner. Hope you like chicken"

"Love it!" I sat down on dining room table.

He puts a piece of chicken on my plate. It looked delicious. It smelled delicious. It tasted delicious… He looked at me with his full, blue eyes. I couldn't help but ask him what he was looking at.

"Nothing… You just look so… Funny eating chicken." I could tell he was lying.

"That's not very nice!" I added sarcastically.

We finished our food at about 9:45. Afterwards, we brushed our teeth, and got in out sleepwear. We decided to watch a recording of Raw. Typical… The useless divas against Gail and Natalya… Of course they would win, they always did. Gail and Natalya job like hell in WWE. Gail should have stayed in TNA… Too bad they couldn't support her financially…

"Hey, Micks…"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to practice the script?"

"Sure… Why not?"

"Ok, I'll start…" He opened up to page one. "Nice job out there, beating Madison again…"

I opened my script and read aloud. "Thanks… Good luck later with James Storm…"

"Thanks…" He turned the page. It was the end of the scene, and we started the next one. "That was a really good match… Congratulations! You're facing Madison at Victory Road."

"Thanks… Good job on winning the title earlier…" I look into his eyes and get closer as it said on the script.

He grins. "It was nothing…" Then he leans in and gives me a 'passionate' kiss.

Wow… It felt… wow… We had been kissing for about a minute now, and we had forgotten about the scrip. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waste. What were we doing? We were best friends…

I pull away… "AJ…"

"I'm sorry…" He slaps his face.

"No… It's OK… I… I liked it…" I blushed. It was 10:00 PM and I don't know what would have happened if we didn't stop.

"I… I liked it too… But I don't know… What if it affects out friendship?"

"Then I guess we'd have to start dating…"

"Oh…"

"Listen AJ, I don't want to take this too far if you don't want us to…"

"I don't know if I do or not… I'm really sorry…"

I went back to him room… I felt happy yet pissed off at my self at the same time. What did I do? I made out with my best friend. Not to mention that he's not over his divorce! But yet, it felt so good… What's happening… Maybe I should call Ted and Cody. No, they'd just make fun of me… I think it's time to get girlie in this one…

x-x-x-x-x

I drove to the airport, where my best friend of all time was waiting for me. She had just arrived from San Diego, and they were doing a show here in Orlando.

"Chelle!" I ran up to my best friend, Michelle McCool.

"Micks!" She hugged my dropping her luggage on the concrete sidewalk of the airport.

"Hey, listen…" I started to feel a little nervous. "What do you do when you like a friend… too much…"

"Well, I'll tell you. First, you get your little ass up and dress up for Mr. Styles."

My eyes widen. "How'd you know?"

"Oh please…"


	4. Together

**And Then He Came In…**

A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: Mickie and Michelle go back to her and AJ's shared apartment, and AJ is there waiting for Mickie. Then a Twitter chat occurs and they go to IHOP.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize.  
I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but couldn't access this story, therefore I had to repost it.

**Chapter 4: Together**

Michelle was giving me a look demanding for me to give all the details. I could lie, but then again, I was never the one to lie. I put her bags in my car and we get in. She turns on the radio, the demanding look still on her face. Then, I had to give in.

"Alright! Stop with the face, I'll tell you!" She smiled. She had just won a contest, beating me.

"So, spill."

"OK. AJ and I share his apartment. He gave me his bed, he lent me his car, and basically, he did everything. He's so sweet… He's not over his divorce with his wife Wendy though… Then the other day, Dixie gave us new scripts to continue our storyline. We practiced the other night, and well…"

"Well, what?" She was so excited. I could tell she was happy for me.

"Well, we kind of kissed… Or… Made out…"

"No!" She screamed with an ample amount of shock.

"And now I feel… Really bad…" I started tearing up.

"Micks… It's OK if you like a guy. It's obvious he likes you back, otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed you for so long." She had the same accent as him, only not as recognizable.

I stayed silent the rest of the ride home. When we got there, I unlocked the door, where AJ was standing waiting for me.

"Mickie…" He gave me a tender embrace. I did the same back.

"AJ… What… I don't know what's going on…" Michelle was standing there staring at us.

"Mickie… Last night, I totally felt something…" His handsome, deep, blue eyes were locked into mine. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I think I may… Have feelings for you…"

"Told you!" Michelle finally spoke, and AJ let go of me.

"Michelle, this is AJ. AJ, Michelle." I introduced them. I wanted some alone time with AJ to talk about this, and later when Michelle went to the arena was the perfect time.

"Nice to meet you, Faith Breaker." He extended his arm out.

"You too, Styles Clash." She shakes his hand.

I walk into the kitchen and get us some snacks. I sat in the middle, Michelle on my right, AJ to my left. We were watching a recording of iMPACT from last week. Then I saw the scripts on the floor, and my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered.

_ "Hello, Mickie, It's Dixie."_

"Oh, hello. What did you call about?"

_ "I'm just calling to inform you that you will be getting new scripts. The storyline has been re-written."_

"Ok… I'll tell AJ. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Dixie… Storyline's getting a new script." I see his eyes fall to the floor.

"Oh… Too bad…"

"Well, I think you two should get some alone time. I'm going to hitch a taxi, so you go ahead and have a little talk."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, Micks. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Before I could say anything else, she walked out the door with her bags.

She was gone. I could talk to AJ now. As I turn to him, his hand grabs mine, and I look into his eyes.

"Mickie…" He started in a low voice. "You have helped me get over my divorce… But now, you've got me thinking of you all the time…"

I was shocked. "AJ…" I was interrupted by a soft, tender kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist. Before I knew it, we were up against the wall, still kissing. It felt… Lovely… Like, the best one I've ever had. He lays me down on his bed, kissing my neck. I hadn't realized that what we were doing shouldn't happen yet. I push him off.

"AJ… We still need to talk about this…"

"Y…You're right… I'm sorry…" He takes a sits down on the bed.

"AJ… It's not that I don't like you, but I think that even if we were to date, it's too soon to do this…"

"I know… I'm sorry for that…"

"Did you just imply that we were dating?"

"Uh…"

"Well, then. World, say hello to my boyfriend, Allen Jones."

"A…Are you serious?" Ecstasy filled his cute face, and I smile at him. "Yeah!"

x-x-x-x-x

That night, I log on to my Twitter and tweet the happiest moment of my life. Well, current happiest moment.

Mickie James: OMG! AJ and I are DATING!

Seconds later, a fan responded to me, followed by some friends.

MJFan4ever Mickie James: OMG, I feel so happy for ya! ;)

Melina Perez Mickie James: Wow, girl! Kudos to you and AJ!

Kelly Kelly Mickie James: I'm so happy for you!

Gail Kim Mickie James: AJ? As in TNAJ STYLES? REALLY? OMG, So happy for you!

Ted DiBiase Mickie James: Haha! I so gotta tell Codes. Oh, and congrats… I guess…

Cody Rhodes Mickie James: What? I thought you still liked me! JK xD Congrats, bestie.

TNADixie Mickie James: Congratulation. I wish you and AJ luck.

Jerry Lawler Mickie James: What? You're off the market? Happy for ya, Micks!

Michelle McCool Mickie James: =D

Angelina Love Mickie James: You and AJ, and now me and ALEX SHELLY! We should so double date!

Taylor Wilde Mickie James: Congrats! =D

John Cena Mickie James: Wow, Micks! Congrats! =D

Jim Ross Mickie James: Congratulations, Mickie. You're a wonderful woman and he's a luck man to be able to be together with you. I wish you both a happy relationship.

Jillian Hall Mickie James: I'm so happy for you, I could SING!

Katie Lea Burchill Mickie James: Relationships can drag you into the darkness of the world. I wish that my vision will not come true, Mickie James. Good Luck.

Tara Mickie James: Hey! I'm only gone for a while, and now you're that popular with both the fans AND the GUYS! Congrats!

The Miz Mickie James: What? You're cheating on me? I'm jk lol. Happy for ya, and I still wantcha.

AJ Styles Mickie James: Hey, babe! I see you at your laptop! ;)

Mickie James AJ Styles: Stalker! =O xD JK, I see you too!

And after that, a bunch of fans replied, both on mine and AJ's Twitter. A bunch asked for some pictures of us together, and I responded with this:

Mickie James: You'll be getting some pix of our date soon!

"Hey, AJ, some of the fans are asking for some pictures… Maybe we could…"

"Yeah, get dressed." He smiled at me. "Something… Hot…"

x-x-x-x-x

We walked in the local IHOP and ordered some pancakes of course. Yeah, pancakes at night. Nice!

"Here, take a picture of me eating." He puts the fork in his mouth and purposely strikes an unnatural pose. I take a picture with my phone.

I giggle. "Nice." I put my phone back in my jeans pocket.

AJ takes his phone out and gives me kiss on the cheek as he took a picture. How sweet. Mike never did that when he dated me… Yes. I DID date the Miz… He was sweet and all, but he wasn't the one… I thought of all my previous relationships.

There was Mike, obviously. I hated him at the time. He was cute, but, he just wasn't the one I was looking for. When I finally gave in, he had practically begged on his knees just to be with me. I told him that any guy that did that was worth a chance.

Then there was Cody. We're best friends now. We dated for about two month until I just didn't feel it anymore. He was sweet. He knew how to make me happy. He once had everyone on the Raw roster hide when it was my birthday.

And of course, Keith (Kenny). It started off amazing, until he dumped me to be with his friend from home. And we were even engaged at the time. That bastard…

Of all the relationships I've had, nothing could compare to the one when I was in High School. It was the best. My first kiss, my first date, and my first boyfriend. But then he cheated on me with an anorexic whore.

"You OK Micks?" I could tell AJ knew that I was deep in my mind.

"Oh… Yeah… Just thinking…"

"About?"

"My past relationships, my current one, and what could happen in the future."

"Future? So you're saying you want to be Mickie Jones?"

"What? I so didn't say that!"

"But you implied it!" I give him a playful evil eye. "So now that we're a 'thing,' do you think TNA's going to make us do an extremely passionate romance storyline?"

"On live TV? I don't think I'd like to do that… But if you did, I would too…"

Instead of going home, we decided to walk around the local park. It was pretty dark. About 9:45 PM. We sat on a bench, holding hands.

"I love you Mickie…"

"I love you too, AJ…"

"I'm so happy we're together now…"

"Me too…"

We got home. I suggested that AJ and I sleep in the same bed. He happily accepted. I could tell that this would be a fun night. But not in that way, no, no. More like no sleep and non-stop talking.

We changed into out sleepwear. I wore my WWE Diva pajamas, and AJ just wears his boxers again. Ooh, la, la! I'm kidding. He wore a shirt too. And I'm kidding about the Ooh, la, la part too. We got under the sheets and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Good night…"

"Good night…"

"Love you…"

"Love you more…"

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, we both went into TNA Offices. Dixie had called us. Something about a new script. Like, the actual new one this time. We made it to her door, and knock.

"Come in." We walked in. "Ah, just the two I wanted to see. Congratulations by the way."

"We're not getting married, you don't have to congratulate us." I said gripping AJ's hand.

"Well, never the less, congratulations, still. I have your new scripts." She takes out two booklets and gives them to us. "Read them would you?"

I open up the booklet. What? It said I had to save AJ from a brutal attack by Ric Flair using a steel chair? I love this place already! I turn the page, and see me in a match that I really wanted to be in. Oh, hell, yeah!

When we got out of her office, we were stopped by Christy Hemme. Finally!

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry… I've been at home… My sister's sick and…"

"It's OK! Did you hear?"

"No…?"

"Me and Mickie are dating!" AJ yelled out before I could, lifting me up high. Then he let my down.

"You and AJ… AWESOME!" Christy gave me a big hug.


	5. Superkicking Me In To Oblivion

**And Then He Came In…**

A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: After a bad superkick, Mickie has to stay home for a week.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize.

**Chapter 5: Superkicking Me In To Oblivion**

"The following is a Knockouts Tag-Team Match set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Mickie James and Angelina Love!" The announcer said as Angelina's music plays through the arena accompanied by a chorus of cheers. We make our way into the ring with out usual entrances.

"And their opponents," He said as the Beautiful Peoples' theme played through the arena receiving mixed reactions. "The TNA Knockouts Tag-Team Champions, Velvet Skye and Lacey Von Erich, they are The Beautiful People!" Madison didn't accompany them this time.

I start it out with Lacey, who starts to taunt me with a very sensual (almost silly), dance. I hit her with a clothesline and Irish-Whip her into the turnbuckle. She reverses my attempted shoulder-block and tosses me into the turnbuckle. She tried to hit a shoulder-block herself, but I reverse it into a hurricanrana. Lacey quickly tags in Velvet Sky. Velvet and I go for about two minutes, with me having the upper hand. That is… Until she gave me a superkick.

I felt my neck snap back like it never did before. It didn't feel right… Something had gone wrong. Referee Slick Johnson asks me if I'm OK and I quietly answer no so the cameras would not pick it up. He then instructs Velvet to pin me secretly and we loose the match.

"Here are your winners, The TNA Knockouts Tag-Team Champions, Velvet Sky and Lacey Von Erich, The Beautiful People!"

What the hell happened to my neck? I tried talking to the back, but I just couldn't. So Lauren (Angelina) helps me back. She sits me down on the bench, but I couldn't hold myself up. I lay there.

"Lauren…" I said weakly. "Get AJ… And a doctor…"

"Alright… Shantelle, take care of her for me." She runs off and Shantelle (Taylor) takes care of me.

"You alright, Micks?"

"I think I hurt my neck…"

"Oh, that's bad…" She puts a pillow under my head.

"Where's Lauren, already? She's been forever…"

"It's only been five minutes… She'll get here, don't worry…"

Just then, AJ and Lauren, along with a doctor run in the locker room.

"Are you OK?" AJ said as he held my hand tightly.

"I… I don't know…" AJ almost had tears in his eyes.

The doctor put me on a stretcher and they take me out to an ambulance. AJ had to stay because of a match he had. They rushed me to the nearest hospital, and take me into the emergency room, with my ring attire still on. I waited there for about an hour until AJ comes running in.

"Mickie… Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine… But my neck…"

"Don't worry. The doctor will be here soon…"

"I'm not worrying. It's you." I smile at him sweetly. It was so nice that he cared for me like this.

"Hello," a doctor came to my stretcher. "I'm Doctor Miller. Mickie James?"

"That's right." AJ replied for me.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"AJ Styles. Her boyfriend…" He paused. "Can I stay?"

"I suppose."

Doctor Miller does an x-ray on my neck. It was such a long wait. I couldn't be injured. At least, not now! I had a perfectly good storyline with me, and AJ too.

"Hmmm…" He said holding up some pictures. "It seems that you did not break anything… I suggest you take next week off, stay home."

"What? But I have a match booked for next week, and a pretty damn important one!" I just exploded. Why? I had no idea. Maybe I just didn't want to get wasted like I did with WWE.

"Calm down, babe…" AJ whispers into my ear.

"Yes, please get rest. I'm sure you can get it re-booked in two weeks." Doctor Miller sets down a gift basket. "That's from my girls. They love you. Oh, and you're ready to be released."

"Thanks…" He leaves.

When we got home, I lay down in bed. AJ had helped me get changed. Oh, it was so embarrassing… AJ lay down in bed too, and hold my hand.

"Micks…"

"Yeah…?" My neck was still killing me.

"If WWE fired you because you were fat, they were so damn wrong. You're beautiful in the inside and out." Awww!

"AJ… That's so sweet… Thank you…" WWE DID fire me because I was gaining weight.

We both fell asleep soon after. That night, I had a dream, a sweet dream. AJ was bringing me breakfast in bed. Eggs, toast, orange juice, and more! Little did I know it was really happening as it was already morning!

"How're you feeling?" He brushes the hair off my face.

"I've been better…" I look down on my lap where the breakfast was. "Thanks…" I start eating.

"I called Dixie. She said we'll reschedule the match for next week. On the meantime, the angle we have with the Machine Guns will start without us."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they're doing their match a week earlier than mine."

"That sucks… I'm really sorry…"

"Mickie, it's not your fault that you got hit by a superkick."

"I guess you're right…"

x-x-x-x-x

On Thursday, I sat there at home watching TNA. The Beautiful People had just beaten Roxxi and Rosie Lottalove (New Knockout), and it was Sabin and Shelley against The Band next.

**-Third Person Point of View-**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your special guest referee for this match, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Angelina Love!" It was a tag-team match for the TNA World Tag-Team Championships. Angelina was the special guest referee. It's pretty obvious that she'll favor Sabin and Shelley since Shelley is her boyfriend and Sabin in her boyfriend's best friend.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following is a Tag-Team match and it is for the TNA World Tag-Team Championships! Introducing first, the challengers, from Detroit, Michigan, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, they are the Motor City Machine Guns!" They received a huge pop from the crowd, and even a standing ovation from a crazed fan.

"And their opponents, the TNA World Tag-Team Champions, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash!" (I have no idea how they're announced lol) Boos echoed throughout the arena.

The bell rings and Shelley starts it out with Nash. He hits a couple of strikes and a superkick. Nash tags in Hall. Hall tries to hit Shelley with a clothesline, but he tags in Sabin just in time. Sabin hits a hurricanrana and a couple of drop-kicks. The match goes on and we take a commercial break.

When the cameras roll again, Hall has taken over on Shelley. Sabin is trying to pump the crown into cheering Shelley on, but is knocked down to the floor. Shelley does a quick school boy and gets the pin.

"Here are your winners and NEW TNA WORLD TAG-TEAM CHAMPIONS, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, The Motor City Machine Guns!"

Angelina raises their hands and plants a big smooch on Alex, who kisses back. They are shown celebrating and showing off their belts. They leave with Alex carrying Angelina.

**-End Point of View-**

"They won!" I was happy for them. I mean, I knew they were going to win, but I was just so happy! Next week was AJ and RVD for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, and I was the special guest referee.

My phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, It's Lauren. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine… I really wanted to be there this week…"

"Well cheer up! Your boyfriend's up next!"

"Oh yeah! Him and Jeff for the contendership!"

"Yeah… In fact, they're making their way to the entrance ramp right now!"

"They are? I guess I got to go then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up.

**-Third Person Point of View-**

AJ's Music plays and the crowd goes crazy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following is your main event on TNA iMPACT, and it is for the Number One Condership to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, From Gainsville, Georgia, The Phenomenal, AJ STYLES!"

After pleasing the crowd, Jeff's music plays and receives a smaller reaction. "And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy!" He does his usual entrance and shakes AJ's hand. They go to their corners and the bell rings.

Jeff hits a big punch and takes the early lead. He hits a suplex and tosses AJ out the ring. As Jeff is going for a suicide dive, AJ dodges sending Jeff into the security barrier. AJ tosses him in the ring and hits a Frog Splash to get a 2-Count. He goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Jeff. Jeff hits a dropkick on the turnbuckle and hits the Twist of Fate. AJ in laid out and Jeff is ready to hit the Swanton Bomb. He does but only gets the 2-Count. He attempts to pick AJ up, but is reversed into a pin.

"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, AJ STYLES!" The crowd cheers for their new number one contender, the Phenomenal, AJ Styles. Jeff stands up and offers a handshake, which AJ accepts, then RVD comes out with a mic.

"AJ… Congratulations! How about next week, we have your girlfriend, Mickie James, as the special guest inforcer?" AJ nods as the crowd cheers.

"Good. I'll see you then…"

**-End Point of View-**

There it was! It was announced that I was going to be the special guest inforcer. I would get to wear a referee outfit, and debut my new theme! Dixie said it was a remix of Toni Basil's song _Hey Mickey _(I like putting the Hey) and my WWE theme, but with an Alternative vibe. I walk to my bedroom and lay down to wait for AJ.


	6. Beach Party

**And Then He Came In…**

A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: AJ and Mickie go to a beach party... What happens the next morning?  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize.  
This chapter gave me hell. It was really hard to write… Ugh… And it's so short… I basically gave up on this…

**Chapter 6: Beach Party**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of AJ's boys watching SpongeBob in the living room. I very tiredly look at the alarm clock. 8:13. And there was a note next to the alarm clock. I slowly stand up and walk slowly to the desk where it was. It was from AJ.

_Hey Babe,_

_ I went with Josh _(Sabin)_, Shannon, and Joe to the beach. Apparently, Dixie's throwing a Company Party tonight and we have to set it up. Anyways, I hope you don't mind the boys crashing there for a while. Love you._

_ AJ_

A Party? Sounds like fun! I better go and check on the boys. I walk into the living room and see Ajay and Avery feeding Albey some cereal. I was surprised to see how nice they were to the youngest one. I thought they would always be fighting about childish things, but I was wrong.

"Hey, Mickie!" Ajay and Avery say in unison.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

"Daddy went to the beach, and we're hungry…" Avery quickly cut in.

"Alright, what do you guys want?"

"Well, we have cereal, but we want French toast!" Ajay said as he put down the bowl of cereal Albey was eating.

"OK… I'll get to it." I smile at them and head for the kitchen.

I looked for the box of French toast in the freezer. There it was next to the Hot Pockets. I take it out and get out six pieces, three for Ajay, and three for Avery. I put them in the microwave for two minutes and then I put two slices of toast in the toaster for me. After I had it all ready, I brought them their French toast and ate my toast with grape jelly. They were still watching SpongeBob; Mr. Krabbs was making SpongeBob paint his house with 'permanent' paint.

About two hours later, Wendy came to pick up the boys. We hugged then she left. She was nice. I thought I would die talking to my boyfriend's ex-wife, but it turns out we had more in common than I thought.

The phone rings. "Hello?"

_"Hey babe, it's me!"_

"Hey babe, the boys just left."

_"Oh. Were they good? Did they give you any problems?"_

"No. They were like little angels."

_"That's good to hear… So, you should probably get an outfit ready for tonight."_

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Wendy and I were talking about stuff, and I guess it just passed my mind."

_"Wendy…? Did you two get along?"_

"Yeah, It turns out we have a lot in common!"

_"Cool! Anyways, I have to go. Love you!"_

"Love you too!"

x-x-x-x-x

It was 6:30 and I was getting ready for the beach party. I was wearing a brown bikini under a white halter top and a blue and brown polka-dot towel as a skirt. I was waiting for AJ to pick me up in the front of the apartment complex with a tote in my hand. Inside was my wallet, my cell phone, and the usual things a girl needs. You know, make-up, tampons, and other things. Just in case. After waiting about five minutes, AJ pulled over in front of me. I quickly get in and give him a kiss. The radio was on, and _California Gurls _by Katy Perry was playing. It was the perfect song for this party!

It was 6:45 by the time we got to the beach. Lauren (Angelina), Josh (Sabin), Pat (Shelley), Christy, Joe, Shannon, Shantelle (Taylor), and Sara (Sarita) were making their way down to the area Dixie had closed off for the TNA employees. AJ and I got out of the car and ran towards them

Down at the party area, there was a huge bonfire and some tables of food off to the side. There was no music playing, but the people who were already there were singing. Jamie (Velvet), Lacey, and Ashley (Madison) were singing _Single Ladies_ by Beyonce. They were actually pretty good! And the dance moves were perfect.

AJ and I took a seat about ten feet away from the bonfire. We were cuddling and I could hear the other guys and girls talking about us. Not behind our backs, well technically yes, but good things. I lay my head on his shoulder and hear a group of girls going "Awww!" behind us. Come on! They knew we were dating! Did they really have to do that? After a few more 'Awwws,' Pat and Christy sit next to us.

"Hey, Micks!"

"Hey Christy, hey Alex!"

Christy gets closer to my ear. "So...? Did you do it yet?"

"CHRISTY!"

"What?"

"God, really? It's too soon!" Pat was laughing hysterically to this, and Christy hits his shoulder.

"Well, we're going to go now… We have… Plans… Bye!" Christy winks at me then they leave.

"Bye!" I watch them leave.

AJ got up and said he was going to get a beer. As he stood up, he kissed my cheek. I waited there and decided that I needed something to eat. I got up and ran towards AJ, jumping on his back. He laughs and kisses me. We walk together, to the food tables and get a beer for AJ and a hot dog in a bun for me. As time passed, we were both drunk, so Lauren drove us home.

x-x-x-x-x

Ow… I had a major head-ache… I wake up to find that I was fully naked next to AJ who was the same. I very bad thought came up in my head. What happened last night? Did we do it? Oh shit…

"AJ…?" No answer, but loud snoring. "AJ!"

"Huh…? Oh, h—Why am I naked… Oh no…" he slaps himself. "I'm really sorry…"

"AJ… It's not just your fault… It's both of ours…"

"So what happens now?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?"


	7. NOTE On Shelley, Sabin, Hemme & Love

NOTE

In the last chapter, I had Christy Hemme & Alex Shelley dating, but in previous chapters, Angelina Love & Alex Shelley are dating!

I completely forgot about this until I got to school today!

So therefore, they have now officially broken up, and Angelina is now dating Chris Sabin!


	8. Making an iMPACT

**And Then He Came In…**  
A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: Six days after the incident, they are on iMPACT, and find out that Dixie has a major announcement.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize. And nothing really happens with their relationship in this chapter. This is more focused on their TNA Status.

**Chapter 7: Making an iMPACT**

Six days. Six days since the little incident. It wasn't like it wasn't going to happen sooner or later, but I never wanted it to happen like that. What if I was pregnant? It's not like I don't want to have his baby, but It's too soon for that. I knew AJ wasn't a guy that craved sex, so I know that what had happened that night was because we were both drunk. I even remember Lauren driving us home. And then there was nothing else but waking up the next morning naked.

Not it was Thursday and I was at the Arena. Two matches tonight. One was me against Velvet Sky. The other was me as the special guest enforcer for AJ's match. I would be winning against Velvet and AJ would be winning the title from RVD. And later on tonight, Lauren would have a match against Lacey. We were both suppose to win and then 'management' would give us a title match next week because we both beat one-half of the Knockouts Tag-Team champs. My match was up next. I put my hair in a ponytail, lace up my boots, and walk to the ramp.

**-Third Person Point of View-**

_Oh Mickie, you're so fine _Echoed through the iMPACT Zone followed by a rock version of her WWE theme. This was obviously Mickie's new theme. She had been using AJ's since she debuted.

"The following is TNA Knockouts Action! Introducing first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" The words of Jeremy Borash emitted from the speakers along with Mickie's theme. She comes out and does her usual bouncy and bubbly entrance.

A few moments later, _Angel on My Shoulder_ started playing and you immediately knew that it was one of The Beautiful People. "And her opponent, from The Big Apple, representing The Beautiful People, one-half of the TNA Knockouts Tag-Team Champions, Velvet Sky!" Velvet comes out and does her usual entrance. Of course all the men in the iMPACT Zone were awed by her 'hydraulics' as Taz called it.

The bell rings and Mickie immediately goes for a superkick. Velvet dodges and hits her with a clothesline. She picks her up and does an Irish whip to the corner. She tries for a clothesline but is reversed into a Mick-a-rana. Mickie starts to take control and hits Velvet with a superkick. She goes for the pin but only 2. Velvet tries to hit Mickie with a superkick, but Mickie dodges it and hits a reverse spinning roundhouse kick to get the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Mickie James!" She celebrates in the arena while Velvet gets up and tried to nail her with the championship belt. She wildly misses and is hit by the Mickie-DDT. Mickie walks to the back with Velvet laid out in the ring with her hands on her waist signifying that she would win the title soon.

**-End Point of View-**

"Hey, good job, Micks!" The former Beautiful People member runs up to me and hugs me.

"Thanks, Lauren…" I look down at the floor.

"What… What's wrong?"

"Well… Remember the party AJ and I were both drunk and—"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"Well it's too soon to find out… I guess we'll have to wait, huh?"

"I guess…"

We both went back to the Knockout's locker room and watch what was currently happening while I changed into a referee outfit. It was Chris Sabin VS Eric Young. Chris had the advantage the whole time. It only took him three minutes to hit the Cradle Shock, and the fans cheered as he celebrated his victory in the ring.

Lauren's match was up next. She had her attire on and her hair was straightened. It was a different look for her. Straight hair definitely makes her prettier.

**-Third Person Point of View-**

"The following is TNA Knockout's Action! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Angelina Love!" She walks out to the ring to her theme, the remake of _Papercut_ by Linkin' Park. She does her usual rope theatrics and stands in the middle of the ring to wait for her opponent.

_Angel on My Shoulder_ plays once again and Lacey comes out. "And her opponent, representing The Beautiful People, she is one-half of the TNA Knockouts Tag-Team Champions, Lacey von Erich!" Unlike Madison and Velvet, she didn't do a 'stripper-like' entrance with the ropes, but did some sort of a flip on them.

The bell rings and Lacey takes the early lead with a couple of clotheslines. She goes for an iron claw, and slams Angelina down to the mat. She goes for the pin but only gets 2. She gets frustrated and pulls her near the turnbuckle so she could hit her moonsault transitioned into an elbow drop move. She attempts it but misses. Angelina hits her with a clothesline followed by a spear as we enter the commercial break.

As the match comes back on camera, Lacey has taken over again. Lacey attempts to hit a clothesline but is reversed into a Red Alert (Lights Out). Angelina goes for the pin and almost gets the 3. She throws her with an Irish Whip and hits the Botox Injection to get the 3 count. Then Eric Bischoff comes out with a mic.

"Angelina. Tonight, you and Mickie both won against one of the Knockouts Tag Champs. Therefore, next week, you and Mickie will get a title match!" The crowd bursts into a loud chorus of cheers.

**-End Point of View-**

Lauren's match was the one before AJ's. I had a little time to give her a congratulations hug. It was booked that we were going to win, but it's still fun to do that! I walk to the entrance area and wait for AJ and RVD to show up, but my music hits, so I run out.

**-Third Person Point of View-**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest enforcer for this match, Mickie James!" Mickie does her entrance for the second time tonight. She grabs a mic from SoCal Val and stands in the middle of the ring.

"AJ, even though you're my boyfriend and I love you, I'm not going to be biased and If the ref is unable to make a call, I want you to know, I will do what's right and call for the bell in the right way." She gives the mic back to Val as the crowd cheers to her little speech.

AJ's music hits. "The following match is set for one-fall and it is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Gainesville, Georgia, The Phenomenal, AJ Styles!" He does his usual entrance and gives Mickie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

RVD's music plays and he comes out. "And the opponent, he is the current reigning TNA World Heavyweight Champion, from Battle Creek, Michigan (Is that where he's billed from? I'm using wiki for their cities) Rob Van Dan, RVD!" He comes out to the ring and offers both Mickie and AJ a handshake which both accept.

The bell rings and RVD takes the early lead with a clothesline. He hits three consecutive suplexes and takes AJ to the turnbuckle and hits a super-plex. He goes in for a Frog-Splash but AJ gets out of the way. AJ goes for a pin but only gets 2. AJ does an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle and hits him with a clothesline. RVD quickly rolls out of the ring only to get hit by a Shooting Styles Press. We head into a commercial break.

When the cameras roll again, AJ is attempting a Styles Clash but RVD reverses into a bridging pin only to get a 2 count. He throws AJ out of the ring, but AJ lands on the apron. RVD turns around and is hit by a springboard dropkick. AJ runs to the ropes and hits him with a Stylin' DDT. He tried for another Styles Clash but is reversed into another bridging pin. He kicks out at 2.

RVD attempts a clothesline but is hit by a Pele Kick. AJ gets on the top rope and hits a Flying Armbar, a move he hasn't used since 2009, and accidently throws RVD into the referee. The ref gets thrown out of the ring and is knocked out. Mickie is out on the mat panicking. AJ is in the ring and hits a Styles Clash. It takes Mickie a few seconds to realize she has to make the count. She rolls in the ring and hits the mat 3 times and calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner and NEW TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE PHENOMENAL AJ STYLES!" AJ is celebrating in the ring with Mickie. The cameras stop rolling and they head backstage.

**-End POV-**

We make our way backstage where Dixie is waiting for us. She said that she had gathered all the employees and wrestlers in catering and that she had a majorly important announcement.

When we got to catering, AJ and I take a seat with Lauren, Josh, Pat, and Christy (Angelina, Sabin, Shelley, & Christy in that order). Dixie waits a little for RVD to come in the room and eventually starts to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It pains me to say that we will not be doing Slammiversary this year." Everyone is in shock and start talking. "Please, please, settle down. WWE Headquarters called earlier today, and they want to do a crossover Pay Per View with us. Nobody is booked to win and nothing is kayfabe, except for your gimmicks."

"What are we suppose to do?" An angered group of men behind us yell out.

"Well, instead of going here, we will all be going to The Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. I have the match card posted on every locker room door if you would like to see. Thank you."

Lauren, Christy and I walk back to the Knockouts locker room and look at the match card. There was a WWE Divas VS TNA Knockouts match, with Melina, Natalya, Eve, Michelle, and Layla VS Roxxi, Sarita, Hamada, Angelina Love, and Mickie James. This would be an easy match considering Eve and Layla were in it. But they were getting better. I looked over some more matched. The Hart Dynasty VS The Motor City Machine Guns. And then at the very bottom, the main event. AJ Styles and Rob Terry VS John Cena and Jack Swagger. This would be interesting. My current boyfriend against one of my former boyfriends. Now let's just hope I'm not pregnant so I can compete.


	9. Life Inside

**And Then He Came In…**  
A Fic By: Diagura  
Summary: They do the PPV and Mickie surprises AJ back at their hotel.  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize. This chapter focuses mostly on the WWE Diva VS TNA Knockout match, but in the end of the chapter, there's something relationship wise. The reason I'm not going into much of the actual relationship is because I have major writer's block. But the next chapter will focus more on their relationship.

**Chapter 8: Life Inside  
**

Four weeks later, it was the day of the WWE VS TNA Pay Per View. Since we had to cut Slammiversary, we had the matches on iMPACT instead. Roxxi beat Madison to win the Knockouts' Championship, so we had a new champion for the match. Roxxi was booked to win anyways since Madison was going to take a break after Slammiversary.

We were making out way to the Allstate Arena in Chicago in a rental car with Lauren (Angelina), Josh (Sabin), Christy, and Pat (Shelley). The whole time, Pat and Josh were fighting over who would get the pin if they won. Even Lauren and Christy were getting into it, so we decided to get into it too. I said Josh, and AJ said Pat.

When we got to the arena, we got TNA shirts from out suitcases and put them of for Company Pride. We saw WWE employees doing the same thing. We walked into the TNA Locker room and got changed into out ring attire. Christy wasn't in a match, but she would be going out with The Machine Guns for their match, as would Lauren, and me with AJ. After tonight, I was going tell AJ if I was pregnant or not. I had kept the results of the pregnancy test from him in fear of him not letting me compete.

When we were ready, we got together with all the other TNA Superstars and Knockouts to pray for a successful night. If all of us won this thing, we would win over a bunch of fans from WWE. It was why Dixie even accepted this offer. We all wanted to make out fans proud and win this thing, but since it wasn't in kayfabe, it would be harder than we thought.

The Divas VS Knockouts match was first. Lauren, Nicole (Roxxi), Sarah (Sarita), Hamada and I made out way to the entrance portal to get ready for out match. Michelle, Melina, Natalie (Natalya), Layla, and Eve were already there in WWE Shirts, as we were in TNA shirts. Melina's music plays, which gives us the cue that the match was going to begin.

**-Third Person Point of View-**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a WWE Diva VS TNA Knockouts Tag-Team Elimination Match!" the announcer, Justin Robers, yelled out to the mic. "Introducing first, representing WWE, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!" She does her usual splits entrance and waits for her team mates.

A screeching sound of E Minor played on guitar echoed through the arena. "And her partner, first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!" She walks down to the rank while screaming 'Yeah, baby!' to the crowd. She does the 'yeah, baby' taunt on the turnbuckle and shakes Melina's hand.

_She looks good to me _plays through the loud speakers and Eve comes out with the Divas' Championship belt. "And their partner, from Denver, Colorado, the Divas' Champion, Eve Torres!" She runs down the ramp raising the belt up as the crowd cheers for her.

_You're not enough for me_ plays through the loud speaker as people start booing left and right. "And lastly, the self-professed WWE Co-Womens' champions, Layla, and Michelle McCool!" The crowd continues booing, but it turns to cheers as the full team of WWE divas wait in the ring.

They wait a moment until Hamada's theme plays. "And their opponents, first, representing TNA, from Tokyo, Japan, Hamada!" There is a small pop because she hasn't been competing lately, but her fans cheer loudly. She waits outside of the ring to wait for her team mates.

Sarita and Taylor's music plays and Sarita comes out alone. "And her partner, first, from Mexico City, Sarita!" She runs down to the ring and high-fives Hamada. The crowd cheers loudly for her, as she had lots of fans.

Roxxi's theme plays and a loud chorus of cheers play. She comes out with the Knockouts' Title Belt and runs to the ring to high-five Hamada and Sarita. "And their partner, from New Orleans, Louisiana, The TNA Womens' Knockout Champion, Roxxi!" The three wait for the final two competitors.

Lastly, Angelina Love's theme plays and she comes out with her partner, Mickie James. "And their partners, lastly, The TNA Knockouts' Tag-Team Champions, Angelina Love, and Mickie James!" The crowd cheers for Mickie and Angelina as loud as they possibly can.

The bell rings and Hamada and Eve start. Eve tries a dropkick, but Hamada dodges and hits a superkick. She goes for the pin but only gets 2. Hamada angrily hits a suplex and goes for a Hamada Driver. As she goes for the drop, Eve reverses and hits a dropkick. Eve tries to Irish Whip Hamada into the corner to go for a Diving Juji-Gatame (Her Armbar), but is reversed into a DDT from the top rope. Hamada goes for the pin and gets 3.

Michelle runs in and hits her with a Big Boot. She tries to get a FaithBreaker in but Hamada Irish Whips her into the Knockouts' corner and tags in Sarita. Sarita hits a hurricanrana and a couple of dropkicks. She attempts a flying arm-bar but is hit by a big boot as she came landing down. Michelle goes for the pin and get the three count.

Hamada comes rushing in but is hit by a big boot. Michelle goes for another pin but Hamada kicks out at two. Frustrated, Michelle drags Hamada into the corner tags in Layla to do a double facebuster. Layla Irish Whips Hamada and hits the Nasty Kick. She goes for the pin and gets three.

Roxxi races into the ring. Layla hits her with a Nasty Kick as well. She goes for the pin but only gets 1. She attempts a Boston Crab but Roxxi reverses and Irish Whips her into a corner to hit a Monkey Flip. Layla reverses and tries to Whip Roxxi to her corner, but it's reversed into a Voodoo Drop, and Roxxi gets three. Well, that's all of WWE's Champions. Poor choice at that.

Melina comes from the top rope and hits an Extreme Makeover. She sets up for the Primal Scream but Roxxi moves out of the way and she falls onto the mat in a splits position. Roxxi hits a dropkick and a neckbreaker. She Irish Whips Melina and as she's going for a move, Melina reverses into an LA Sunset to get the 3.

Angelina quickly runs in and hits the Botox Injection for an immediate 3 count. Natalya rushes in and hits a Discus Clothesline. As Angelina is about to tap out, Mickie hits Natalya with a dropkick and Michelle rushes in to try to hit a big boot but misses and hits Natalya instead which gave Angelina the pin.

Michelle is already in the ring and tries to hit the FaithBreaker on Angelina. She reverses into a pin but only gets 1. The two run and hit both a Botox Injection and a Big Boot. The two are down in the middle of the ring, but Michelle manages to roll over and get the pin. Not it was 1 on 1. Mickie VS Michelle.

Mickie gets on the top rope as Michelle is standing up and hits a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. She pumps up the crowd by running out of the ring and slapping hands. Ash she tries to get back in the ring, McCool hits a baseball slide and Mickie slams into the steel steps. Michelle throws her into the ring and goes for the pin but Mickie reverses into a pin of her own and wins the match for her team.

"AND THE INNER OF THIS MATCH, REPRESENTING TNA, ONE HALF OF THE TNA KNOCKOUTS' TAG-TEAM CHAMPIONS, MICKIE JAMES!" The announcer yells through the mic as the crowd cheers for the former WWE Diva, now TNA Knockout.

**-End Point of View-**

"That was brutal… How'd you manage to win out there?" Lauren asks me.

"Well it was simple. I hadn't been in the match yet so I was fresh.

"So you're going to tell him after tonight right?"

"Yeah…" I said rubbing my stomach.

"I know you're going to be a good mother, Micks…"

"Thanks, Lauren…"

x-x-x-x-x

After the whole event was over, AJ and I went back to our hotel. We were so happy that TNA won every match except one. This was big for the company. It showed that we were not the inferior show, but the one with the better talent. When we got back to the hotel, I told AJ to sit down. I stood in front of him extremely nervous of how he would react.

"AJ…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…"

"You're…"

I smile and rub my stomach. "Guess."

"Are… are you pregnant?"

I nod.

"That means… We're going to have… a BABY!" He jumps up and hugs me. "Does this mean we have to get married?"

"No… Not yet anyways… I love you…"

"Love you too, babe…"


	10. Doctor's a TNA Fan

**And Then He Came In…**  
A Fic By: Diagura  
NOTES: I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize. And thanks to my bestie Fatal Exodus for helping with names.**  
BIG NOTE: TO THOSE TWO IDIOTS WHO BASHED ME, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK. READ IF YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU DON'T, THEN DON'T!**_**  
BIGGER NOTE: As of June 17, I will be out of the country for about 2 weeks. I MAY update but it's not likely. Also, If I DID choose to update, it'd probably be a new fic I'm working on.**_

**Chapter 9: Doctor's a TNA Fan  
**

AJ and I were heading for TNA Headquarters the next day to tell Dixie about the news. To me, having a baby wasn't really what I wanted, but I was happy that it was AJ's. When we got to headquarters, we made out way up to her office. She was surprised to see us considering we had just had a very tiresome pay per view last night. We both sat down and Dixie could tell that something big was about to be announced.

"Yes…?" She asks us.

"Well… Ummm… AJ tell her."

"What? Uh… Oh yeah. Alright. Mickie is… pregnant…"

Dixie is silent for a moment. "Congratulations! And you're the father, Allen?"

"Yes he is. I'm glad it's him and not some douche."

"Well, since you can't wrestle, I'll have creative do something, maybe a kayfabe injury or a match. But if it's a match, don't worry because you won't have to wrestle." She writes down a note on her notepad. "When are you due?"

"Well… We don't exactly know yet…" AJ cuts in before I do. "She just told me yesterday."

"We were planning on going to the doctors on Friday…" I added.

"I see… Well then, you won't be in action this week, but you will be ringside. Try not to get physical. I'll inform the other knockouts."

"Thanks…" I say and we leave.

AJ was so happy about having another child. He told me he wanted a girl this time, since he had three songs. We had already decided on the names. If it was a girl, it would be Ailey Avril. We decided to keep the trend of starting with A and ending with Y going. And I liked the name 'Hayley' so we made it unique. The Avril part was AJ's. He said he picked it because one time he was listening to Avril Lavigne on the radio while it was April. It was such a weird reason… If it was a boy, it would be Andy Tyson. There was really no explanation for this name.

x-x-x-x-x

It was Friday and we were heading for the doctor's. Lauren (Angelina) and Shantelle (Taylor) decided to come with us. I was so nervous. Luckily I had two of my best friends and my loving boyfriend with me. It didn't help that the deejays on the radio were talking to some lady who had a still-born baby. The ride was pretty long since they talked to the lady for almost the whole way. We were all silent.

While we were waiting at the doctor's office, I decided that I should call Michelle. I hadn't spoke to her since the pay per view, but even then I barely said anything. I took my phone and texted her.

**Message Sent**

**3:24 PM**

**To: Michelle McCool**

_Are you busy? I gotta talk to you…_

It surprised me how quickly she texted back.

**New Message**

**3:25 PM**

**From: Michelle McCool**

_No. Call whenever k =D_

I slowly dialed her number. How was I going to tell her I was pregnant? She knows me as one to not have meaningless sex. But sir, this was not meaningless sex. I'd probably have a hard time convincing her that… She was the type to stick to what she thought and never let the person actually finish saying what happened. When she finally picked up, I slowly started to speak.

"Michelle… I kind of have a little… no big announcement for you…"

_"Oh cool! I've got one too!"_

"Uh… You go first!" I manage to say out of panic.

_"Well… Barbie's two months pregnant!"_

"Really?" Not a surprise at all. It was just weird that all those times, there was no condom this time.

_"Yeah, so what was yours?"_

"Well… You're throwing two baby showers then…"

_"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGANT? WHAT HAPPENED? SPILL NOW!"_

"Well, we were at a company party… We had too much to drink, and I woke up in bed with him… I don't regret it… I'm kind of happy it's him and not some douche…"

_"Him… who?"_

"I think you know… Blue eyes, Southern accent, uses the Styles Clash, not very tall… I would say 5'11"."

_"AJ Styles is the father? Oh this is good! I HAV E to tell the other divas! Wait. Are you sure you're pregnant?"_

"We're at the doctor's toda—" I was cut off by the dial tone. She hung up on me… Typical. She's probably running around telling random people in the street that I, Mickie James, was pregnant. It was like her to spread anything she finds juicy. I just hope she doesn't go overboard and tells the whole world. Good thing she barely got on Twitter.

When my name was called, I told Lauren and Shantelle to stay in the waiting area. If I was pregnant, I wanted to tell all my friends at once. That includes Sarah (Sarita) and all the other knockouts. Well, I wouldn't really consider Jamie (Velvet), Ashley (Madison), or Lacey my friends.

When the doctor finally met us, he asked me for symptoms. I didn't really have morning sickness, but my period was late. Like really late. He suggested a blood test to see if I really was pregnant, so we accept.

"The results will be ready in about 48 hours." He says as he starts drawing some of my blood.

"So Sunday?" AJ asks.

"Yes. About 5-6 PM. I'll have my secretary call when they are." He replies as he finishes drawing my blood. "And you are free to go."

"Thank you, Doctor Waters." I said shaking his hand.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite knockout!" He watched wrestling?

"You watch TNA? Oh we should ask Dixie if you can watch backstage or something!" AJ cut sin before anyone could talk.

"I'd appreciate that!" Doctor Waters replied in a very giddy manner.

x-x-x-x-x

After a little more conversation, we decided to go home. We dropped off Lauren and Shantelle at their apartments. When we saw Jeremy (Eric Young) waiting for Taylor, we immediately started talking. AJ was just being silent. Angelina and I wouldn't shut up. I think it annoyed the hell out of AJ, but he obviously loves me too much. If this was IM or something, I'd have inserted a smily face right here!

When we got home, I went into our room. AJ came up behind me and hugged me. I loved how he was so caring. He was something else. I had so much trouble with relationships until he came in. This was the longest relationship I had. Not to mention the best I had. AJ and I were kissing until I got interrupted by my annoying phone as he described it.

**New Message**

**4:38 PM**

**From: Barbie Blank**

_You could be preggo? That's friggin awesome! We could be preggo buddies!_

**Message Sent**

**4:39 PM**

**To: Barbie Blank**

_Yeah! We totally could! Who else knows? Insert worried face here for me, k?_

When it took her over five minutes to reply, I thought Michelle that had told the whole locker room. I was starting to panic until she texted me back.

**New Message**

**4:44 PM**

**From: Barbie Blank**

_Well lets see then. Me, Chelle, Nattie, Gail, Mel, Cody, Teddy, Eve, Beth, Rosa, Layla, Brie, Nikki, well basically all the divas and the 2 I mentioned, Kaval, I know even rookies huh, and I thnk she told Justin Roberts too_

Thank god she didn't twitter.

* * *

**I definitely had a hard time with this chapter and it definitely shows…**

**So I've been thinking. When this story ends, should I write a sequel about their kids? I got the idea for that when I read Neurotic-Idealist's fics, Let's Pretend, The Fortunate Ones, and What You're Worth. If you haven't checked em out, definitely do!**


	11. Her Favorite Redhead

**I do not own any characters/people you recognize, and songs that may be on here that you may recognize, and any shows that may be on here that you may recognize. Thanks to vampiregirl2009 and Soliepower for helping. Lol. And sure vampiregirl2009, I'll put in something for ya in there. This will probably be the last time I update in like two weeks because I'll be out of the country, so…**

**Oh and, to those two that give me hate reviews, thanks for giving me more reviews! =D You should probably think that over before hating again.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Her Favorite Redhead**

Sunday. Today was the day we would get the results of the blood test. I was excited. Who wouldn't be if you were finding gout if you were pregnant or not? A lot was going on in my mind. How were we going to loose the titles when I couldn't wrestle? Of course, creative will take care of that.

AJ was at the gym working out for the day so I had the apartment all to myself. I decided to watch TV. Nothing was on. Ten minutes pass by and boredom struck. I was home, all alone with nothing to do, no car to drive around in, and nobody to hang out with, until someone knocked on the door. Slowly, I get up and answer it.

"HEY MICKS!" A cute, bubbly redhead yells out excitedly as she hugged me, making it hard to breath.

"Maria? What… What are you doing here?" I can't believe I'm talking to one of my best friends. And the fact that I hadn't seen her in a long time made it feel even better.

"Well, I took the liberty of looking up where you lived, but failed, so I asked that blonde girl… You know, your tag-team partner, what was her name?"

"Angelina Love? I see… So you've met Lauren already."

"Who's Lauren?"

"Angelina Love."

"Oh…" She looked like she was embarrassed by her 'stupidity' as some of the divas called it.

"So, what brings you to Orlando?"

"I wanted to see you!"

"What? Oh you didn't have to…" I said innocently. "…Did you get me anything…?"

She laughs at the comment. "Of course! I got you coffee!"

"Coffee… I can't unless it's de-caf…"

"Why not?"

"I could be pregnant!"

"NO WAY!"

So we talked for an hour. I heated up some leftovers from last night, which she absolutely loved. I told her it was AJ's cooking, and she said that she HAD to meet him because she wanted the recipe. Maria still had the same bubbly personality that she had when we were working together, and I loved that.

Since I had nothing to do, she insisted that we go shopping, and I couldn't refuse. Anything's better than being bored at home right? Since I didn't have a car, we used Maria's. She didn't know where the mall was, so I drove. She insisted that I didn't because she was the guest, but I'm always there to help a friend.

When we got to the mall, Maria immediately insisted that we go to _New York & Company_, which was her favorite store. She loved how the store she went to in Chicago always gave her discounts since she was a regular customer. She figured that if she let them know who she was, they'd give her a discount.

When we got to the store, Maria immediately dragged me to the sweaters. It was summer, yet they were still selling… Weird… She got a pink plaid one for me that I could wear when it was cold. I won't be wearing it anytime soon since I'll be bloating up like a whale.

After two hours of shopping, AJ called. He said that he was coming home, so I said that I was at the mall. The conversation was short—about two minutes. Maria kept telling me to pick out something I could wear to the ring. The only things I could think of wearing were more hats or a jacket, so she bought me five hats. Yes five. And how many outfits do I have to match them? None.

When we drove home, Maria was excited to get the recipe for the chicken. She kept talking about how she was going to make it for her family on special occasions like Christmas and Birthdays.

**-Maria's Point of View-**

This is it. I finally get to meet AJ… He's been on my radar for so long… But there's just one problem… He was with Mickie. One of my best friends… This sucks… I finally get to meet the guy, and he's taken. Only one way to fix this. Get them to break up. Oh this is going to be good…

**-End Point of View-**

Upon opening the door, I was greeted by a big, warm hug from AJ. I give him a kiss on the cheek and introduce Maria.

"Maria, this is my boyfriend, and the most amazing guy in the world, AJ. AJ, this is one of my best friends, Maria."

"Nice to meet you AJ!" She said offering her hand.

"You too, Maria!" He replied shaking her hand.

"Do you happen to have the recipe for that chicken…?" She said shyly.

"Uhhh… I just got a raw chicken from the store and cooked it… Nothing added…" The look on Maria's face cracked me up. The look on AJ's was priceless. He was kind of weirded out by Maria's question.

The phone rings and I go to answer it. It was the doctor's office. They wanted to know if I wanted to pick up the results or if they should just tell me over the phone. I decided to go pick them up for more excitement.

"AJ, the results are ready."

"Finally! Maria, do you mind coming with us?"

"Oh sure!"

The three of us went to the doctor's office in AJ's car. Thank god the deejays weren't talking to some lady who had a stillborn baby. Instead, they were talking to a lady who had a boyfriend who cheated on her. I knew I had nothing to worry about since AJ was a very loyal person.

When we got there, AJ and I immediately went to the front desk. The lady said that the results were with the doctor and that she would go get them immediately. She got up and came back two minutes later and handed us the envelope. I opened it up and… POSITIVE!

"Well…"

"You're going to be a daddy!"

"I am?"

"Mickie, you're pregnant?" Maria cuts in.

"YES!" I jump up and hug them both at the same time.

x-x-x-x-x

That night while I was taking a bath, my phone vibrates. I continue my bath, then it vibrates again. By the time I was finished with my bath, my phone had vibrated about 20 times. I pick it up and look at the screen. 22 new messages about me being pregnant. Thanks Maria. I reply to only five of them.

**New Message**

**9:22 PM**

**From: Michelle McCool**

_Congratulations!_

**New Message**

**9:23 PM**

**From: Natalie Neidhart**

_Looks like you're mommy!_

**New Message**

**9:34 PM**

**From: Barbie Blank**

_Good luck, mommy! =D_

**New Message**

**9:35 PM**

**From: Melina Perez**

_OMG! CONGRATS GURL!_

**New Message**

**9:39**

**From: Maria Kanellis**

_Did the texts start flowing in yet?_

Wow Maria… Really… Wow… You're getting it first!

**Message Sent**

**9:52**

**To: Maria Kanellis**

_You're dead! I wanted to tell them! D=_

**Message Sent**

**9:54**

**To: Michelle McCool, Natalie Neidhart, Barbie Blank, Melina Perez**

_Thanks guys! Maria's so gonna get it!

* * *

_

**I couldn't find any other way to make Maria LOL so I made her evil xDDD**

**At least she's in there right?**

**So no update tomorrow. And probably not the next 2 weeks. I'm going to visit my family in the Philippines. I haven't seen them in YEARS. It was so hard keeping the visit a surprise from my Cousin but It's still a secret! =D**


	12. Red Horns

**To vampiregirl2009: Oh that's what you meant lol. Maybe… If I feel up to it. And about Punk, I'll see what I can do.**

**To vamp, kukuy, & soliepower: Lol thankies guys!**

**I decided that I got so bored, I should update so… here it issss!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Red Horns**

"Are you sure you want to go visit your family in Virginia without me?" AJ tells me as I wait to check in at the airport.

"I'll be fine. I'm only a month, and if anything goes wrong, my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister, my friends, the neighbors, and even an ambulance can bring me to the hospital."

"I know you're going to be fine, but I'm really going to miss you! Two whole weeks is like hell without you."

_'Flight 107 From Orlando to Richmond now boarding.'_

"Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks…" I say sadly looking into his handsome blue eyes.

"I guess so…" He gives me a big hug and lightly kisses me on the lips. I slowly pull away and get on the plane.

**-AJ's Point of View-**

Seeing Mickie leave me for two weeks was depressing. I knew that she would be faithful while she was away, but I would obviously still miss her. I had Maria to keep me company. We had decided that she could stay with us until she felt like going home. I wasn't too crazy about the idea because it meant not much alone time, but when she's happy, I'm happy.

The guys and I decided that we should go to the local club tonight. I didn't really want to go, but Josh and Patrick offered to pay for all the drinks. And I LOVE free things. And of course I love Mickie, my jobs, and my kids as well, but free things. Those are like so rare…

When I got home, I looked at the clock. 6:23 PM. About three more hours until I meet them at the club. I decided that I should go check on Maria. She was kind of down when Mickie announced that she was going to visit her family for two weeks. After all, she only came to Orlando to visit Mickie.

As I knock on her apartment door – She rented an apartment just incase she wanted to live here for a few months - the door swings open a bit. I walk in and start looking for her. She wasn't in the loving room or the kitchen so she was either in her room or out somewhere. I open the door to a big surprise.

"Hello, AJ." Maria says in the middle of the room only wearing pink and black polka-dot lingerie in a seductive manner.

"Maria…?" I say standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" She says walking slowly and seductively towards me.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Wow…" She says pulling me into the room quickly locking the door afterwards. "Seems to me that you're pretty lonely... Maybe I can… Help you with that…"

I just stood there as she pushed me onto bed and crash her lips onto mine. I was so into the moment, I kissed back. I couldn't understand why I did it, but I did. I cheated on Mickie right then and there. When she pulled away, she started pulling off my shirt. Soon realizing what was happening, I pushed her off.

"Maria… What… Why did you do that?" I ask finally getting the words to come out of my mouth.

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it…" She replies seductively.

"Mickie is my girlfriend, not you. And Mickie is one of your best friends, why would you do this to her?"

"Because… I've wanted you for a long time…"

"Well, it's going to be longer because I'm out of here!" I yell out and storm out of her apartment.

x-x-x-x-x

After getting drunk at the club, a designated driver Josh and Patrick hired drove me home. I groggily walk to my door only to be stopped by a redhead. I was so drunk, I didn't argue with her about the fact that she had pulled me into her apartment and started kissing me. After that, everything turned to black.

When I woke up in the morning, I realized that I wasn't along. Next to me was a redhead, a very familiar redhead. I look under the sheets. Oh shit… I examine the scene a little bit more. Oh good. It was covered in a plastic. Hopefully nothing leaked out of it.

Slowly, I got up out of bed and pulled on my clothes which were scattered on the floor. I look at her angrily then leave her apartment. I had done the unthinkable. I had cheated on my girlfriend with one of her best friends, Maria Kanellis.

**-End Point of View-**

x-x-x-x-x

**-Mickie's Point of View- (This Takes Place While AJ Was Doing It With Maria)**

Only six hours have passed since I said good bye to AJ and I already miss him like crazy. I was with my sister in her room helping her with her nails. All I could think about was what AJ was doing now. He wasn't answering his phone, he wasn't returning any texts, and he wasn't on MSN. Maybe he fell asleep. After all, It's 12 AM. But if I remember correctly, he was going to the club with Josh, Patrick, and the other guys. Hopefully he's okay… When my sister finally finished her nails, we both slept in her room since mine wasn't finished. I actually never told them I was coming so I could surprise them.

When I woke up that morning, I looked at my phone. 17 missed calls and all of them from AJ. I should call him back. It's 6:23 AM, so I'll wait until it's 7:00 since it's when he usually wakes up. In the meantime, I'll just go get some breakfast.

**-End Point of View-**

x-x-x-x-x

**-Maria's Point of View-**

"DAMN IT!" I scream as I realize AJ was gone.

Angrily, I call Phil, who was suppost to keep an eye out.

_"Hello?"_

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOST TO KEEP WATCH!"

_"Well I didn't want to."_

"Excuse me?"

_"What you doing's wrong Maria. If you get too far, I'm going to tell them."_

"Listen, Punk" I say angrily. I only called him Punk when I get really angry. "You WILL NOT tell them if you want more of what you already get."

"Whatever, Maria…" He says as he hangs up the phone. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…

* * *

**This chapter was… BAD**

**I was so bored I was desperate to update, so… Here's the disgusting product.**

**The weather here in PI is so fucken HOT. Humid too. BUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT**

**I FINALLY GET TO SEE MY COUSINS AGAIN! YEAH! AND Nanay & Tatay, & Titas & Titos, & etc…**

**The only bad thing is the hot, humid weather.**

**Anyways, BAI!**


	13. Spy Games

**If this sucks, sorry, but I really wanted to update for vampiregirl2009. Happy birthday!**

**It's kind of hard for me to update because where I'm at, we're a day ahead from the US, so…**

**Plus we're going to Davao tomorrow, and I dunno if there's gonna be internet there…**

**Plus I'm kind of loosing inspiration for this story, so I think I'm gonna try and wrap it up early. That doesn't mean this is the last chapter, but it will be over soon.**

**The reason is because I think I'd rather write the sequel at this moment, and another fic I'm working on.**

**And it is NOT because of Bo & LOL**

**In fact if you ask me, Bobo si Bo and Lola si LOL. Yeah that's right, diffy language for ya! Learn it!**

**Check it out! It's called 'He Was The Exception'**

**Here goes!**

**Oh and this is third person unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Spy Games**

Two weeks passed Mickie's plane had just arrived at the airport. She got her luggage from baggage claim and looked around for AJ. When she finally found him, she took her luggage and walked over to him, giving him a big hug. He didn't feel the same to her, like something happened.

They put her luggage in his car and drove home. Mickie missed AJ dearly, but AJ didn't seem too happy that she was there. It was almost like he didn't want her to be there. Something was up, and she needed to know. Why was he acting like this? He never acted like this before. When they got in bed, AJ didn't cuddle with her, which he usually did, so Mickie just laid down in bed lonely.

When she woke up the next morning to make breakfast, AJ didn't give her the usual hug, which stated that something was wrong. It wasn't a hind anymore, but a fact. She was a month and a half pregnant, and now he wasn't helping her feel appreciated. When AJ left for work, she decided to follow him. Since she didn't have a car, she got Lauren to drive her around.

When they arrived at the iMPACT Zone, Mickie saw that Maria was following AJ. What did this mean? Was he cheating on her? She got out of the car and started following them on foot. Maria was still following him. When he walked into his locker room, Maria did as well. She decided to listen to their conversation, but Josh and Patrick saw her and pulled her into their locker room for a quick chat.

**-In AJ's Locker Room-**

"AJ, talk to me!" Maria yelled out at the AJ who was walking into the bathroom to change. "AJ!"

"What, Maria? What could you possibly want to talk about?" He finally yelled out at the redhead.

"Come one, AJ! I could be pregnant, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who jumped me when I was drunk! Maria, why did you do this? I'm dating one of your best friends, and you decide to try and have sex with me? Are you some sort of maniac?"

"No… I'm just in love…"

"In love my ass! Why don't you just go back to Chicago and stay there until you die!"

"AJ!" she said running up to him and trying to wrap her arms around him.

He pushed her off knocking her down to the ground. "Leave me Maria. I don't need you, and I most definitely don't want you!"

**-MCMG Locker Room-**

"Listen guys, I'm kind of busy so…" Mickie tells the two Detroit natives.

"Okay." They reply in unison. "Bye, we guess…"

What was that about, she thought. Why did they grab her and let her leave immediately. She was sure they'd at least want a conversation. She walked out of the locker room and there she stood face to face with a certain redhead.

"Hey, Mickie!" She says trying to hide her disappointment.

"Uh… Hi…" She replies then walks away. What was up with the people today? Why were they acting so weird? Especially AJ…

**-That Night-**

"AJ, I'm kind of cold…" Mickie looks to see her boyfriend asleep. "AJ… AJ…. AJ!"

"Wha… Huh? Mickie? Oh… Good night…" He said falling back to sleep.

Tears built up in her eyes as she felt that she was loosing her boyfriend.

* * *

**Well I think I'm gonna end it there. Sorry if it's really short, because it is. It's really late here and I'm kind of sleepy, but I'll update when someone requests =D hopefully… xD**

**And one more thing…**

**ANG INIT DITO! xDDD**


	14. Goodbye

**Hello to all my readers.**

**I have chosen to stop writing for for who knows how long.**

**Why? Because the rules of this website do not allow me to write about what I now write about.**

**So to those who still wish to read my stories may visit my Live Journal, which will be linked on my page.**

**I will also give you the chance to twitter me.**

**Thank You for reading my stories, and goodbye.**


End file.
